Outtake Series
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: AH/AU & some canon AU. Scenes that never made it to certain stories posted as outtakes. Bella/Jacob
1. DtU Pregnancy Scene

**A/N: Pregnancy scene from Doing the Unthinkable. Decided that the story wouldn't go in this direction so this ended up not making it in. Jake had just found out that Bella was pregnant in this one.**

Jake got up and began pacing, rubbing his head nervously.

Shit.

Why had he and Bella never thought about this as a possibility? They had been so in love with one another and things just happened and for some reason he thought they were fine but obviously not. And now...

"Jake?"

He turned towards the sound of her groggy voice.

She was standing in the doorway in one of his shirts, buttoned up halfway, it swimming on her, her hair tousled sexily with her legs bare and her cleavage peeking through.

She stared at him sleepily and he could swear she never looked more adorable and yet enticing to him at the same time.

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind.

It was those types of thoughts that got them to this point in the first place.

"Yeah, honey?"

She leaned against the door frame, almost hugging it.

"You okay?"

He gave her a brief nod with a tiny smile.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just...couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

She watched him sadly and rested the side of her head against the frame as well.

"Is this because of...?"

He took a deep breath and lowered his eyes.

"No...yes...kind of. I guess...I don't know...I'm just...thinking about...everything."

He ran his hand through his hair, sighing, and sat down on the couch, rubbing his eye lids with his thumb and middle finger of his right hand.

"I guess I'm just...confused...concerned...scared. I don't know." He sighed again, dropping his hand, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want you to think...anything bad or that I...don't...want this."

He heard her walk over to him. Her soft hands in his hair followed a moment later.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel-"

His head snapped up to look at her.

"How can you say that, Bells? What are _you_ sorry for? This is all my fault. I should've..."

He shook his head before casting his eyes back down again.

"So, you don't...want..."

He lifted his tortured gaze to hers and gently placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer.

"I didn't say that."

She bit her lip nervously.

"I know, but...if you're freaked out and...you're scared, I mean...what else would that mean?"

Exactly what he was afraid of how she would take it if he showed any hint of doubt or uneasiness in front of her. He need to quickly reassure her.

He took her left hand in his right one and lifted it to his lips.

"Not what you're thinking." He kissed the skin tenderly before turning her hand over to place a soft kiss to her palm and then the inside of her wrist.

He tugged her hand gently.

"Come here."

He moved back slowly into the couch, urging her to place on knee on the right side of his thighs and then the other on the other side until she was effectively straddling him.

He skirted his hands up and down the soft material covering her back.

He gave her a warm smile, trying to ease the worry in her fearful expression.

"You look good in my shirt, honey."

She cast her eyes down sadly.

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck.

"You always look good in my clothes. I love you in this."

He slowly started to unbutton the shirt, placing open-mouthed kisses down to her cleavage, nipping her skin teasingly.

"And I'll love it even better when you're out of it."

She gripped his wrists, stopping him and pulled away.

"Don't."

She started to button back up the shirt, refusing to look at him, instead choosing to focus on her own hands.

"Bells, I-did I say something wrong?"

"They're different."

"Bells?"

"They're different."

He had no idea what she was talking about or why she was suddenly pulling away from him. He went to reassure her, to stroke her hair tenderly, but she moved away from him and got to her feet.

"Bells, what's wrong? Honey, talk to me."

"Everything's just..." Tears silently slid down her cheeks. "Different."

She turned and walked back into the bedroom.

He was in shock. What the hell was going on?

He got up and followed after her.

He found her curled up in a ball, her back to him, crying quietly.

He was confused as all fuck. What had he done, said, that made her so upset?

When he heard another sob, he shook his head, clearing his confusion. Right now, Bella was crying. That was all that mattered.

He slowly crawled onto the bed and laid behind her, gingerly reaching out to rub her back.

"Honey...what's wrong? Did I do something...to make you upset?"

She sobbed again.

"It's all different, Jake. I'm different. Nothing will ever be the same again. You won't want me. And now...now it doesn't even matter. You don't want me anymore, anyway."

She started to cry harder.

His jaw dropped.

"Bells, where the hell did you ever get an idea like that?"

She pulled her legs in tighter to her body and covered her face with her hands.

"You said it."

"Bella, I did _not_ say that. I specifically said I didn't want you to think that I don't want this. I _do_ want it. And you. So much more than you know."

"Y-You're just saying that."

He kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on it.

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. Just admit it."

He sighed loudly and turned her to face him.

"Bella, look at me."

She hesitantly lowered her hands, sniffling and sobbing.

He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, honey. Come on."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers sweetly.

"I love you, Bells," he mumbled into her mouth.

She didn't respond, just kept quietly sobbing, but soon she started to kiss him back.

When they both needed air, he pulled back and placed kisses to her forehead, nose, tear-stained and wet cheeks, her chin and down to her neck.

He then raised himself on his forearms and stared down at her.

"How could you ever think I wouldn't want you?"


	2. DtU Bedroom Scene

**A/N: Small scene between Jacob and Bella in Doing the Unthinkable that didn't make it in. The idea was that Bella had just come back from visiting her mother in Jacksonville. She and Jake have been seeing each other but haven't been fully intimate. Since the direction of the story changed, this scene was ousted.**

He leaned down and kissed her one more time before propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head in his hand.

Bella smiled up at him warmly from the pillow.

Jake smiled just as warmly in return.

"I missed you."

He slowly trailed his right hand over her bare hip down to her thigh, his eyes drinking in her beauty and his fingertips relishing in the softness of her skin as he did.

She smiled wider.

"I missed you, too."

Jake's hand retraced its earlier trek, his eyes glued to its movements, still mesmerized by her being here in front of him. He sat up and leaned forward, placing an open mouthed kiss to her hip and her side.

"A week is too long to be without you, baby."

Her fingers threaded themselves within his hair and stroked it lovingly.

"I'm sorry."

He shot her a smile and moved back up to his earlier position, his head once again resting in his hand, facing her.

"No need to be sorry, honey. You went to visit your mom. I just missed you, that's all."

He laid his hand on her left cheek and caressed it gently.

She covered his hand with hers and held it there.

"I know."

She pulled him to her for another sweet and simple kiss.

He moved back, still smiling, and softly stroked her upper arm.

They stayed like that for a while, merely grinning at one another, just happy to be reunited after such a lengthy absence that they had not been accustomed to as of yet. Jake knew it was going to be even harder when she went away to school. For the first time, he considered giving Rachel a call to discuss the remaining work she had to attain her Masters Degree and the possibility of her finishing it closer to home. No matter what, Billy could not be left completely alone.

He gazed down at Bella and noticed her smile had faded and she was staring at his chest blankly. And then he noticed the familiar crinkle in her forehead and he knew she was in deep thought. He couldn't imagine what could be making her think so intensely. He was on cloud nine right now, floating on air practically and she had been, too, only a few minutes ago.

"What are you thinking about, baby?"

Her eyes flashed up to his and the crinkle smoothed out to let her brows raise in surprise as his voice jerked her back to the present. A small smile formed itself on her face.

"It's nothing."

He let his fingers descend to her hand, picking it up, and slowly lifting it to his lips to kiss and linger on the skin there. His eyes never left hers.

"Tell me."

She bit her lip, lowering her eyes momentarily before moving them back up to his.

"Does it...ever bother you that we don't...have sex?"

His brows furrowed together and he shook his head.

"No. What we _do_ is more than enough for me."

While he thought his answer would offer assurance, it seemed to have the opposite effect. He saw her eyes tighten before she dropped them back to his bare chest.

"Why? Does it bother _you_?"

Her eyes widened and darted back to his.

"No, no. Not at all. I just...I don't want you to...be...unfulfilled...in any way."

She winced and so did he.

"Bells, I feel plenty _fulfilled_, trust me. And we shouldn't be doing the deed until you can talk about it comfortably and not try to find PG synonyms that my grandmother would use. Wouldn't you agree?" He smirked and kissed her hand again.

She scoffed and yanked her hand out of his grasp, smacking him in the shoulder and making him laugh.

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm like your grandmother? Oh forget it, I am never touching _you_ again!"

She huffed in mock annoyance and turned onto her other side, ignoring his nonstop laughter.


	3. DtU Club Scene

**A/N: Short scene in club between Jacob and Bella in Doing the Unthinkable. I had hoped to make this a scene in later chapters but it didn't work out. If it happens, it will happen differently.**

Jake took another swig of his beer and burned holes into the skull of the seventh random guy who had his hands on _her_ hips, _his_ Bella's hips, as the two grinded in beat to the music.

He understood that they couldn't be seen together here so they were purposely staying apart and acting single and oblivious to each other but this was just ridiculous.

He was fuming.

Quil and Embry tried more than once to distract him and get his mind on having fun like they had gone there to do. But he refused to budge, keeping his eye discreetly on Bella from above and nursing the beers the guys kept ordering.

When the eighth guy came along and lowered his hands a little too low for Jacob's liking, he'd had enough.

Right now, he couldn't be bothered worrying about if one of his co-workers saw him or if the kids Bella was with watched them. There was _no_ way he was going to let these assholes paw his girlfriend. No fucking way.

He jumped to his feet and headed downstairs, ignoring Quil and Embry calling his name.

He walked along the edges of the dance floor and then made his way in between the dancers, standing behind Bella and the guy she was with. Jake was about to yank him back when the song changed and the guy eased up on his own. He heard him ask Bella if he could buy her a drink. Jake was going to answer for her when he heard her politely decline, thank him for the dance and hurry off the floor. The guy stared after her and shook his head before walking in the opposite direction. Jake spied Bella at her table, taking a sip of her drink, and then coming back. But before any other guy could think about placing himself behind her ass and moving her to the slow beat, Jake lowered his hands to her hips and pressed her body into him, letting her feel him while dipping his hands lower making her grip his wrists and stopping their descent.

"Too low, buddy. Off!"

But before Bella could move away from him, he leaned in and huskily whispered in her ear.

"Quo quowle."

Her breath hitched and she turned around, her eyes going wide.

"Jake, what are you doing? We can't be seen like this. You know that."

He shrugged and put his hands back on her hips, pulling her in and began dancing.

"Move with me."

She shook her head and went to back away when he spun her around back into him, continuing their grinding session.

He placed his lips near her ear.

"God, you're so fucking sexy. I could fuck you right here...right now..."

Her hands covered his own but this time she didn't stop him.

"Jacob," she furiously whispered back to him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Have _you_ been drinking?"

He hadn't missed the glassiness in her eyes or the small stumble in her trek before.

"You're the one whose putting your career at risk right now and talking about fucking me in public and I'm the one whose drinking?"

He spun her back around so she was now facing him and pulled her even closer. The way they were moving was indeed extremely inappropriate for teacher and student.

"No, Bells. I'm talking about hot dirty animalistic fucking you in public, let's get it straight." He gave her _the _smirk and sure enough, her eyes darkened.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them back up to convey her seriousness with what she was about to say.

"Jacob, be serious."

"I am, baby. You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

She smirked back.

"I have an idea."

She grinded a little harder making him gasp quietly.

He shook his head, smirking even wider. "You're gonna kill me, Bells."

She bit her lip and smiled sexily before her the serious expression from before returned.

"This isn't a good idea. Ben, Angela, Jess and Mike are all sitting right over there. Jess and Mike will recognize you for sure."

He leaned in closer.

"You don't want to dance with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"You know I do. But...we can't. Babe, I don't want you to get in trouble."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Bells, I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you dance with other guys and I don't even get one dance with my girlfriend. It's not right."

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was upsetting you. I won't dance anymore. I'll just go sit-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I know you're not trying to make me jealous or anything. I know that. But..." He bit his lip and shook his head, looking towards the group she was with who thankfully hadn't noticed them yet because they were so engaged in their conversation. He brought his eyes back to hers. "_I_ want to dance with you."

Bella bit her own lip in thought and glanced towards her friends like he had just done. She then turned back to him and nodded before pulling him close and pressing her cheek to his, making sure to keep herself in view in case Mike or one of them looked over.

They danced to the slow rhythm, holding onto each other.

He placed his lips right next to her ear.

"Is this how you were dancing with them?"

She shook her head and spun around, placing her ass right up against his crotch, grinding roughly into him.

"_This_ is how I danced with them." She rubbed herself against his erection, making him grip her hips tightly, quietly hissing. She smirked and continued to move into him.


	4. TOINTWAF Beach Scene

**A/N: Scene that would've been used for later in The One I Need To Walk Away From had the story line stayed the way I originally planned it but since it changed, this scene had to go. It was inspired by the scene in Sweet November where Charlize Theron's character runs on the beach with the dogs, I've always loved it and that song.**

_Song – Off the Hook – Barenaked Ladies_

Jake pulled into a parking space and Bella glanced around.

"Jake, what are we doing at the beach?"

He smirked at her and removed the keys from the ignition. "Come on." He opened his door and jumped out. Bella watched after him, wondering if he had lost his mind. He opened the back door and latched the leash onto Max's collar and then another onto Seth's. "Let's go, Bells." The dogs jumped down and he winked at her before shutting the door.

Bella bit her lip and glanced around nervously. There didn't seem to be any cars she recognized….as sparse as they were.

"Bells!"

Her head snapped in Jake's direction and he was waving her on. "Let's go!"

She took a deep breath and then got out of the car. She shut the door timidly and slowly walked to him, her eyes glancing this way and that to make sure no one had seen her. When she got close enough, Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

She winced and went to pull away when Jake sighed and dropped it, choosing to put his arm around her shoulders instead. "Relax, Bells. No one will recognize us here."

She turned fearful eyes on him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and then smiled, kissing the side of her head. "Let's go."

He led her down the beach, for the most part allowing the dogs to lead him but once they found a spot, he pulled them back in. Bella watched him squat down and unhook their leashes.

"Jake, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, there's people here."

He chuckled. "Not many. Besides, these guys need to run and burn off some energy." He scratched Max's head and then stood up. He motioned to the other side of the beach. "Alright, guys. Get out of here. Go have some fun."

The dogs took off like lightning, running at full speed across the sand. Bella stared after them, chewing her thumbnail nervously.

Jake grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "I think you could burn off some energy, too." He wriggled his eyebrow at her and she slapped at his chest.

"Jake!"

He laughed and then the dogs running back caught his attention. He picked Bella up in his arms, making her shriek, and yelled to the dogs. "I've got her, boys! Come and get me!" And then he took off with her, making Max and Seth chase after him, barking.

Seth caught up with them in a heartbeat and jumped, making Bella shriek again. Jake stopped and placed her on her feet, but wrapped his arms around her. "I've got her! Ha!"

Predictably, Max started barking and came close. "What was that?" Jake asked. Max barked again. "Oh, you want me to take my hands off of her? Too bad, she's mine." Jake tightened his arms around her and Max and Seth both barked, rushing them playfully. Jake moved Bella to the side but never let her go. "Wait, Max? What did you say?" Max barked his response. "Ohhhh, you want me to tickle her? Okay, gotcha."

Before Bella had a chance to process his words, Jake started tickling her mercilessly, making her squeal with laughter. "J-Jake! St-op!" He didn't.

She somehow wiggled out of his embrace and started running away from him. The dogs gave chase as did Jake.

"Get her, boys!"

She ran for a bit and then turned to look to see all three of them right behind her. The dogs rushed past her and just as Jake got close enough to grab her, she danced out of the way, running in the direction they had just come from.

They ran like this for a few more minutes with Jake getting in more near misses. Bella, laughing at his latest failed attempt, ran back across the beach.

She was running close to the water and of course, Seth ran past her, splashing her in the process. Instead of getting angry, Bella saw an opportunity. She turned and rushed into the surf, turning to face Jake. Jake, as expected, wasn't that far behind.

He grinned at her, stalking forward, not caring about the water much to Bella's chagrin. "What are you doing, Bells? You thought I'd give up that easily?"

She grinned back. "Don't make me, Jake."

He chuckled wickedly and continued towards her. Bella turned and made a run for it. The dogs barked and took off after her as did Jake. She crossed onto dry sand but it was a mistake, it slowed her down. Jake caught up to her and threw his arms around her. She screamed as he tackled her to the sand, rolling them over and over until he was on his back. Bella went on the offensive before he had a chance to attack and tickled every part of him he could reach.

He exploded with laughter and the dogs circled them, barking and sticking their snouts near Bella's and Jake's faces until they finally got bored and went to investigate other things.

"S—S—St—op! P—P—Please! M—Mer—cy!" Jake begged breathlessly.

Bella ceased her movements and laughed, watching Jake recover. She smirked triumphantly down at him. "Bet you thought you'd win that round, didn't you?"

He laughed, too, and shook his head, still struggling to breathe. He grasped the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. "W—Who says I di—didn't win?" And then he pressed his lips to hers.

Bella forgot everything. She forgot who she was, where she was supposed to be, what she was supposed to be doing, that she shouldn't be kissing Jake like this, that she shouldn't be here with him. Instead, all she felt was him. He overpowered her senses, her thoughts, everything.

They were back at his place, their clothes scattered across the floor, left where they had dropped as Jake and Bella had stumbled towards the bed.

He was already inside her and increasing the pace of his thrusts, kissing her, swallowing all her delicious moans. Jake's body tightened and he thrust one last time, his deepest yet, and held himself there. He broke the kiss and groaned loudly, keeping his forehead against hers. Bella gasped as she felt him pool inside of her, sending a wave of warmth throughout her body. She tightened her legs around his sides, holding him there as he continued to shudder. "Bella," he ground out brokenly before collapsing against her, panting against her neck.

She slowly rubbed his back to help bring him back down, placing tender kisses to his shoulder, marveling at the sensations her body was currently experiencing since he had coated her insides with himself.

"I love you," he breathed out against her ear.

She never stopped her movements, just kept rubbing his back to soothe him as well as herself. She couldn't believe he had said that to her. Although, she surmised, it wasn't really all that unbelievable. They had been seeing each other for quite a while now and she wasn't so sure she didn't feel the same for him. But Edward entered her mind and Renesmee and she immediately felt guilty. She hated herself for what she was doing, to them, to Jake, to herself. But she couldn't give him up, not yet.

But she couldn't tell him _that_, either.

So, she stayed quiet and continued to kiss his shoulder.

Eventually, Jake pulled out and laid on his side next to her, watching her sleepily. She smiled warmly at him.

"Will you stay this time?" He asked her quietly.

Would she stay? Could she stay? All signs pointed towards no. She shouldn't even think it. But, she couldn't bear to leave him just yet. She then rolled onto her side to face him fully.

"Do you want me to stay?"

He arched a brow at her, almost as if to say, 'are you kidding me?' and then yawned. He lifted his right arm and pulled her into him. "I always want you to stay," he mumbled against her nose before kissing it.

"Then, I'll stay," she said before placing a kiss to his chin.

She saw him smile and felt his arm wrap around her tighter before he drifted off into sleep.

Her eyes closed heavily and she wasn't that far behind him. She'd have to come up with something to tell Edward tomorrow. Tomorrow….


	5. TOINTWAF Kitchen Scene

**A/N: Scene that was originally going to be used in Stay With Me when it was only a series of illicit lemony one shots for J/B but that didn't work out. Then it was used in the original posting of The One I Need To Walk Away From before I changed the plot up and this wouldn't have matched up emotionally. Thus it's in the outtake series.**

* * *

It had started out as lingering glances across the room, each assessing the other. She had always blushed timidly and turned away first, his eyes piercing and dark.

Then the touches began. A soft brush of an arm when passing. Hesitant stroking of fingers when exchanging plates at the table. Hugs that extended a second longer than the appropiate allotted time but never a moment too long that would flag anyone else's concern. Tender kisses on the cheek that subtlely hinted at the overwhelming desire for more.

In the back of her mind, she knew it was all wrong. But each and every time it happened, she couldn't find it in her to make it stop. And if her conscience ever broke free of its constant struggle and she did make an attempt to deter such connections, his eyes would warn her not to.

No. Not warn.

_Threaten._

She would see fiery determination and a fierce anger there, daring her to try, knowing full well that she would submit and give in.

Then _that_ day came.

The day that she now regretted wholeheartedly.

The day that she had become the woman she now hated with a fierce passion.

The day that he had come up behind her in the spotless kitchen, trapping her so she couldn't move. He had pressed himself fully up against her, his arms caging her on either side, his breath in her ear.

She had scrambled to get free, pushed back against him forcefully to break his hold but he only pressed tighter. So tight that she felt all of him.

His arms had moved in closer, ceasing her movements until she was still.

She had closed her eyes at that point, willing away the yearning that seemed to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. Her heart had begun its stuttering pace then, forever setting a precedent for any other time he touched her.

He was pressed up against her back, his mouth at her ear, sending chills down her spine.

In one swift action, he thrust agonizingly hard against her, making her eyes open widely, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips, almost sending her up onto the counter. His groan of satisfaction nearly made her weep with the pleasure that coated the sound.

He repeated the act over and over again until she was sure she would collapse from the pressure that was building inside her. His breaths had accelerated until he was panting against her.

His hands had made their way onto her front, squeezing, pulling, rubbing, grabbing.

She could feel the familiar heat spreading throughout her body as he worked. She barely noticed when one hand had snuck its way under the waistband of her jeans, circling the edge of her panties teasingly.

She stiffened, some semblance of sanity creeping back into her brain and made to remove his hand.

She breathed out one word.

"No."

The other hand clamped down on her lips, muffling her protest and he thrust against her harder. Rough grunts were released into her ear, matching the rhythm he was moving their bodies in.

The forgotten hand made its presence known when it savagely pushed into her panties and took purchase inside of her, his thumb manipulating her sensitive bundle of nerves expertly.

Her body arched back into his in response, her eyes tightly shut, her hands clutching wildly for support, her loud moan unheard beneath his hand.

Soon enough, his fingers were mimicking the motion of his hips.

The heat was flowing freely now, leading a heated trail from the bottom of her stomach to her chest. The blood was pounding in her ears, almost drowning out the masculine sounds he was making. Her body tightened under the strain.

He seemed to sense she was close and he increased the pace he had set for them, pressing two open mouthed kisses to the pale sliver of her neck that was peeking out from her veil of hair. His tongue massaged her pulse point and her head thrashed about, trying to liberate herself from his hand to no avail. He only tightened his grip on her mouth and went faster.

It was coming.

She could feel it.

One of her own hands reached up and tried to pry his fingers away from her. They didn't move.

Her fingers circled his wrist, tugging. His hand clamped down even tighter. So tight she was sure there were indentations of the ridges of his fingertips around her lips.

More speed was applied, this time with more force. The pressure overtook the feeling of pain in her front from being ground into the countertop at such an alarming rate. There would be bruises tomorrow for sure, physical proof of her betrayal.

But she couldn't think about that right now, never mind let her conscience take it and run with it, holding it up to the light. She had _other_ things on her mind currently.

It was building.

Climbing.

Reaching the surface.

Fighting to break free.

Her hand stopped battling his and moved down his arm, grasping desperately. She ground herself once more against his hand, meeting his demanding thrust with her own.

It exploded.

She cried out against his palm and flailed wildly against him. Her hand clenched on his arm and her eyes slammed shut. She convulsed and strained against him, her other hand reaching up to claw at his neck, her nails digging into the skin as her anchor, earning her a sensuous strangled groan in return, his teeth then grazing her neck.

Once the raging warmth flooded onto his fingers and she was able to take in oxygen again, bit by bit, he removed his hand from her mouth and her core simultaneously. He took a step away from her and she turned to face him.

She was panting in the aftermath of her ecstasy, eyes half-lidded and staring into his. He rubbed the offending fingers together slightly, reveling in the feel of her that now coated them.

Then he did the unthinkable.

He slowly drew those fingers into his mouth, never breaking eye contact and proceeded to suck on them vigorously. Her knees felt weak and her heart, which had been calming after the storm, raced unhealhily once again.

He pulled them from his lips and wickedly grinned at her.

"Delicious."

Her breath hitched. Everything in the outside world ceased to exist. Now it was only the two of them and the heat he was making her feel. The fire sparked in the bottom of her stomach at the word.

"Makes me want more."

Her eyes opened a little further. She couldn't form a single coherent thought. No desire, no shame, no regret, no anger. Just a roaring deafness consumed her now. Along with the pounding beats in her chest that she was sure he could hear.

His grin grew wider and he approached her slowly, keeping his eyes on her, moving predator-like, making her think of a wolf cornering its prey.

His eyes got darker and darker with each step, making Bella's pulse race, his smile disappearing as his lips parted to allow ragged breaths to escape. His breaths seemed to grow faster the closer he got to her.

By the time he reached her, his head inclined down towards her, his lips an inch within hers, all the air was gone from her lungs. She found herself wishing he would kiss her, sear his lips onto hers with a soul-altering kiss. Her conscience flared up, screaming at her, but as she felt his hot breath tickle her mouth, tantalizing her with its sweet scent, she banished it to the deep recesses of her mind.

His eyes held hers in their nearly black depths, refusing to release her. The light in them told her one thing.

He knew she was his.

Then the light raged into a full flame. She was falling into the onyx magnets, a natural yet mystical form of gravity pulling her to him. She found herself subconciously moving to close the tiny distance between them.

He noticed before she did and another impish grin found its way onto his face as his hand reached out to her arm to gently halt her progress. Bella let out a slight whimper, shocking herself at the noise betraying her distress at what he was denying her. His grin only got bigger.

He moved one finger to her lips in a tender movement. "Shhh..."

Bella felt like she was having an outer body experience. The woman who was inhabiting her body was someone she definitely did not recognize. Before she could stop herself, she had opened her mouth and taken in the tip of his finger, closing her lips over it as her tongue savored the taste. His skin mixed in with herself from mere minutes ago was enough to stoke the fire in the pit of her stomach. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever tasted. If she could live on that concoction for the rest of her days, she surely would and die happily. No, not die. She was already in heaven...

She moved to take the whole finger into her mouth, letting the skin graze her teeth as she didn't break eye contact. She began to suck gently, applying pressure and setting a rhythm each time she heard his breath hitch and the flame in his eyes burned brighter as he watched her intently, all traces of his amusement now gone.

She was about to raise her hand to his in order to give her more access to the rest of the finger when he slowly retracted it. Her lips pulled into a pout without her permission, making him grin once again. He moved a hair's breadth closer, making her heart stop altogether. She wanted it so bad...

"And I **will** have more." Bella gasped and he smiled wider. That was it. She was going to take it herself if he wasn't going to give her what she so desperately wanted. No, not wanted. _Needed._

But as she moved, he pulled back slightly and placed a soft kiss on her nose, his eyes clearly smirking mischievously. He took a few steps back, his stare never breaking hers. The pout never left her lips.

Once he was a safe distance away, safe being at least a good ten feet, he gave her a promising smile. "But not _yet_." And with that husky vow, he slowly left the room, his eyes never leaving her, taking her heart, her soul, her everything, with him.

Bella trembled anew once he was gone. She grasped the counter for support as her world came crashing down around her. He was on her, in her, all around her, in the very air she was gasping for as reality hit her hard. Oh dear God, what had she done?


End file.
